1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a polyester resin composition. More specifically, it relates to a polyester resin compositon which is flameproofing and excellent in melt-flow property and anti-tracking property.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that flameproofing polyester resins are obtained, for example, by a method of adding a polymer mainly comprising halogen-containing benzyl acrylate or benzyl methacrylate to a polyester resin (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 3682/1977) or a method of blending a halogenated bisphenol-A epoxy resin with a copolymerized halogen-containing polyester resin prepared by copolymerizing terephthalic acid or its ester, an alkylene glycol and a halogen-containing aromatic diol (Japanese Patent Publication No. 44300/1979). However, the resin compositions obtained by the former method are defective in that they have poor melt-flow property and require high injection pressure upon injection molding. They are also defective in that the molding products have insufficient anti-tracking property. The resin compositions obtained by the latter method are disadvantageous in that the melt-flow property deteriorates as the molding step proceeds in the molten state thereby making it difficult to conduct continuous molding for a long period and also have a defect in that the anti-tracking property of the molding products thus obtained is poor.